Progreso emocional
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: -¿La amaste verdad? -Eran las palabras que no quería escuchar. Entre negación y aceptación admitía que tal vez si lo había hecho. Pero ahora podría decir que estaba saliendo adelante, en un progreso emocional lento. Ella no era ni será Jill. Y eso estaba bien, su progreso estaría a salvo. OneShot, Intento de Creva.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama es mía.**

 **Historia para Light of Moon 12.**

 **Aclaraciones**

Letra normal. –Narración general

Letra en **negritas**. –Notas de autor.

Letra en _Cursiva_. –Recuerdos, algunas frases.

 **Sin más, los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

 **Progreso emocional**

Capítulo único.

 _"Una palabra no dice nada, aunque al mismo tiempo lo dice todo"_

* * *

.

Chris Redfield se masajeó las sienes concentrando la atención en los papeles junto al computador. Sentía, desde su posición un par de penetrantes miradas pertenecientes a dos personas sentadas frente al escritorio. El castaño siguió tecleando, seguro se marcharían si no les prestaba atención, pero él conocía suficientemente bien a ambos para creerlo.

Querían hablar con él. Y Chris no deseaba saber nada.

Quizá, si cerraba los ojos, la sensación molesta sobre su pecho pasaría.

Ignorarlos era mejor que caer en la realidad.

–Somos tus amigos, deberías contarnos –el pelirrojo suspiró derrotado. Rebecca calló, no encontraba palabras ante lo evidente. –Lo lamentamos.

–La puerta está adelante, pueden marcharse.

–Chris…

–Necesito terminar esto.

Igual a las últimas palabras.

Más esas se sentían distintas.

Muy. Muy distintas.

.

* * *

 _Estaban cenando en un restaurante lujoso. Tras cuatro años de relación, el momento había llegado. Tenía el anillo preparado, el estúpido discurso de Barry lo memorizó si con ello funcionaria. Hasta traía el atuendo horroroso que Jill odiaba por la formalidad. Ese era el día y valía la pena._

 _Ella llegó, vestida de azul turquesa. Sus ojos grises contrariados, lo notó casi instintivamente. Se tensó, apretó los puños y se recordó, él no era un cobarde. Chris Redfield le propondría matrimonio a Jill Valentine. Así de simple._

– _Quiero decirte algo. –comenzó, llevando las manos hasta el bolsillo de la chaqueta negra._

 _Ella titubeó. Desvió la mirada, lo cual le obligó a detenerse._

– _Yo igual. He estado pensando Chris, y creo que no puedo hacerlo._

 _El castaño alzó la ceja. El sonido de la música dejó de existir._

– _Si te refieres a este lugar, Barry me insistió este lugar por…_

– _Aquí le pidió matrimonio a Kathy_

 _Ella sabía desde el primer momento sus intenciones. Era verdad, por eso había aceptado la petición del Burton, aunque eso no parecía tenerla feliz._

– _Es un buen lugar._

 _Valentine se levantó del asiento y dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro masculino. Aspiró aire, deteniendo la mano del soldado. Escondiendo el fino anillo dentro de la caja negra. Se negó a decir palabra alguna._

– _Me refiero a nosotros Chris. Sé tus intenciones, creo será mejor distanciarnos por un tiempo._

 _Sin explicaciones._

– _Jill…_

 _La rubia lo abrazó._

– _Es mi última palabra. Lo lamento, de verdad._

 _Algo dentro de él se quebró con esas simples palabras._

* * *

Chris Redfield nunca pensó que su cerebro paralizaría su cuerpo sin estar en territorio enemigo, pero había sucedido. Y por primera vez no sabía proceder ante algo desconocido. Eso poco podría compararse a una misión, aquellas no molestaban o desconcertaban. Sin tener la menor idea de qué diablos había ocurrido, únicamente recordaba encontrase solo, viviendo en apartamento alguna vez compartido.

Sintiéndose extraño tras un tiempo.

Una semana era el lapso, pero aun podía escuchar el sonido de maletas cerrándose y la puerta, dejando atrás todo.

Él agradecía contar con sus amigos, más veía innecesaria la presencia de ambos. Los dos habían comenzado a visitarle, pero esta vez Rebecca no había asistido. Seguro, conociéndola estaría consolando a la otra parte afligida.

Siguió trabajando, o intentando hacerlo.

Tenía a Barry Burton frente a él con sus ojos azules observándole casi sin parpadear, analizando sus acciones buscando algo. Hasta la pequeña pizca de dolor la cual se negaba a exterioridad. Era un Redfield, y ellos no caían ante lo mundano. Pero saber que ella no estaría ahí…

–Jill ya me ha explicado todo –Se explicó el pelirrojo iniciando la conversación.

Sabía que Barry jamás le diría nada a ella. Era uno de sus amigos más cercanos, posiblemente el único desde el fallecido Piers Nivans, él había sido el soporte de su mundo desde Raccoon. La figura paterna, aquella que no lo juzgaría, aunque él no tuviera la culpa.

El soldado respiró, mirando en los papeles nuevamente.

–Si es así, deberías estar con ella terminando el resto las maletas Barry –Contestó irritado. –Estoy bien, mi compañera solo se está cambiado de casa no muriendo.

Lo sacó de su vida.

–Pero ustedes vivían… -Barry tragó grueso –quiero decir…

–No hagas las cosas difíciles Burton. Lo que debía suceder pasó.

El pelirrojo arqueó la ceja. Lo conocía de toda la vida para creer esa fingida tranquilidad del castaño. Había algo más, ellos habían sido amigos desde demasiados años atrás y la idea de que siendo pareja no dejara huella en ninguno después de la ruptura era ridícula.

–Soy tu compañero Chris, puedes expresar tus sentimientos conmigo. Es normal que te rompan el corazón de vez en cuando.

–Solo salíamos Barry, nada está roto.

Que gran mentira.

Rebecca estaba con la rubia consiguiendo información. Una pareja estable no solía separarse después de cuatro años. Tenía que haber otro motivo.

Jill no se había buscado otro hombre, no había sido infiel. Si hubieran sido esas cosas quizá Chris lo habría pensado, pero era ese nada lo que más intriga causaba.

Por ahora, apoyaría la decisión.

–Todo va a estar bien Chris

Colocó la mano, dándole apoyo. Su amigo seguía rígido.

–Lo estará.

– ¿y tú corazón?

–Sigue latiendo, como debe ser.

Barry felicitó al castaño dentro de su cabeza, Chris Redfield era mejor actor de lo qué había creído.

.

* * *

– _Esta me gusta. Parece la indicada. –Oyó a Valentine hablar. –Dame tu opinión Chris, comprar un departamento es de dos._

 _El soldado sonrió observando el lugar. Los muebles modernos le daban ese toque hogareño el cual le recordaba a su infancia. Casi veía a Claire de pequeña sentada en el sofá de cuero verde. Con Valentine siempre se respiraba el aroma a familiar y en ese lugar había encontrado todo lo que faltaba y sería._

– _Es algo pequeño –reconoció. –Más tiene algo llamativo._

– _Podemos ver otros lugares –siguió la rubia. Él negó._

– _Es pequeño, justo para dar inicio a los nuevos comienzos._

 _Ella lo tomó del brazo._

– _Sí, este será nuestro hogar. Cuidemos bien de él._

 _Suyo. De ellos._

* * *

 _._

Chris miró a través de la mirilla el blanco en movimiento. Se preparó, inclinando el cuerpo hacia adelante. Su cuerpo tenso le pidió descanso al llevar nueve horas practicando. Seguro si Barry se enteraba, estaría en ese momento diciéndole que esas cosas no servían para corazones rotos u otras cosas estúpidas.

Él no la había amado.

Jill le daba paz. Tranquilidad y un lugar al cual regresar con una sonrisa en el rostro, comida caliente y sonrisas suaves porque a ella no le gustaban las demostraciones en público. Eran iguales, casi en todos los sentidos. Por eso estaba molesta con ella por el repentino abandono.

Odiarla sería razonable, aunque ella no había hecho nada como Barry solía decirle sobre sus sentimientos rotos.

Ella no tenía su corazón, para nada.

Pero desde que se había ido, en aquella casa antes compartida algo faltaba. Rubio, con ojos grises y mirada pasiva, aunque lo negara.

Admitía, tal vez si la había querido más allá de la camarería.

Y que dolía perderla.

.

* * *

– _Cuando era joven, hubo un asalto en el cual usé una bomba para detener a los criminales, y provoqué que la pared del lugar colapsara. La policía me miró enfada, casi estuve presa de no ser por mi padre. –Confesó la rubia, el hermano de Claire suspiró._

 _Estaban formalizando, entonces veía normal contarse las cosas._

 _-¿Te arrepentiste?_

 _Ella negó, acariciando el pómulo masculino, delineando el nuevo corte del soldado, recién hecho de alguna misión. Algunas cajas se apreciaban dentro, testigo de la mudanza._

– _No, ello me llevó a entrar con los STARS y conocerte. Así que no hay nada que lamentar._

* * *

.

La casa seguía siendo igual. Los mismos muebles, las mismas paredes, el sofá verde pequeño junto a la cocina, el baño y el dormitorio.

Si era así ¿Dónde estaba lo familiar antes sentido?

Cierto, Valentine no estaría y tampoco volvería a él.

–Sigue siendo pequeño, molesto e incómodo –susurró para sí mismo. –es el lugar ideal…

Lo fue. lo sería.

La puerta sonó. El caminó por el corto pasillo y abrió la puerta. Sus sentidos se paralizaron cuando la vio. Con sus ojos grises brillando, la ropa táctica azul siguiendo el juego. Por un instante sintió que todo volvía a la normalidad.

–Perdona, me llevé sin querer una de tus camisas. Quise devolverla antes pero decidí darte tu espacio.

Sacó del bolso la prenda. Una camisa verde algo deteriorada por el paso del tiempo, traía consigo algo azul parecido a pintura.

Nada era igual.

–Gracias. Si eso es todo te veré mañana en el trabajo.

–Hasta luego. Lamento el inconveniente.

Siempre se disculpaba. El Redfield la miró apretar los labios conteniéndose. Seguro sus labios ansiaban decirle algo, él igual quería, más su orgullo no permitiría verse débil frente a ella.

La rubia dio media vuelta, alejándose. Chris estiró la mano

No te vayas.

Nunca salió de su boca.

Y ella no volteó hacia atrás.

* * *

– _La pintura puede cambiar, no es necesario hacerlo ahora –Le sugirió al verla con la brocha en mano. –Hablé con él plomero, vendrá mañana a reparar las tuberías._

– _Tener un hogar es difícil –se rindió Jill –Por cierto, creo arruiné una de tus camisas con pintura._

 _Señaló la prenda. Efectivamente una mancha azul la cubría haciendo contraste al verde que siempre solía usar. Le recordó a ella._

– _Está bien así._

 _Azul y verde combinaban bien para él._

* * *

.

Chris delineó con los dedos el borde del marco de la fotografía. Era la más actual de ambos y ahora que la miraba de cerca, Jill parecía medianamente feliz aferrada a su brazo. Sonreía, porque ella había conseguido hacer que se tomara la fotografía sin dudar cuando él lo odiaba.

–Si lo sigues mirando así tampoco aparecerá –Susurró una voz junto al soldado. Chris alzó la mirada, dejando el artefacto sobre el escritorio. –Entonces lo que dicen es cierto.

La piel morena seguía del mismo color de antaño. El cabello femenino corto, casi rozándole los hombros e incluso la ropa parecía haber cambiado. Luego cayó en cuenta de que ella no debía estar ahí si no en otro lugar lejano.

–Sheva, estás en américa –soltó – ¿No deberías estar en áfrica?

–Una persona me contó sobre tu estado actual. De hecho, todas las sedes de nuestro cuartel están conmocionadas ante la ruptura de dos cofundadores. Eres bastante famoso ahora señor Redfield.

Tensión automática. Sheva maldijo tocar la fibra sensible del hombre. Sabía que para Chris Redfield Jill siempre había sido especial, ella era testigo de ello.

–Ahora puedo invitarte una hamburguesa. –Cambió el tema. –Si quieres puedo…

Alejarse. Irse. Marcharse a casa.

– ¿La amaste Chris?

Quizá más de lo debido.

–No.

Sí.

.

* * *

– _Cuando murió Piers, tuve un amigo fiel al cual recurrir antes de reencontrarme contigo. Seguro sabes quién es, siempre lo has odiado. –Confesó. La rubia arrugó la nariz._

– _Debes dejar la bebida Chris. Promételo._

– _Ya no tengo motivos para hacerlo. Estás conmigo, eso es suficiente para apaciguar los demonios._

 _Ella sonrió._

– _Me alegra saber que sigo siendo importante para ti._

 _Lo sería._

* * *

.

En un esfuerzo por intentar sacar el tema de su cabeza, decidió volver al viejo hábito cuando Jill Valentine se dio por muerta. El alcohol sin duda era efectivo, le hacía olvidar ojos grises y cabello rubio. Al menos lo suficiente para mantenerse estable, sin mal genio, cosa que agradecerían sus jóvenes enlistados del pelotón.

–Estás bebiendo demasiado –Ella dio un sorbo a su bebida –Suficiente, te acompañé solo por órdenes del hombre pelirrojo más si esto sigue así tu…

–Necesitaba esto Sheva

Olvidarla, desprenderse de ella.

La mujer le observó, apartando el vaso de su visión.

–Entonces si la amaste.

Como ninguna otra.

Al fin aceptaba. Pero no por ello dejaba de doler.

Porque si, dolía bastante.

–Para nada, pero es mejor olvidar todo. Es mejor así.

Se maldijo por estúpido. Mil veces idiota. Había abusado del alcohol al punto de abalanzarse sobre una joven y besarla. El problema, era que esa misma mujer había sido su compañera durante la búsqueda de Jill.

Sheva Alomar no era ni sería Jill Valentine.

No tenían nada en común

Pero ella correspondió el beso.

A ninguno le importó nada más.

.

* * *

– _Chris si yo decidiera marcharme de tu lado ¿buscarías alguien que te haga feliz? – él dejó de acariciar la cicatriz del pecho de femenino._

– _Prometiste no irte nunca Jill._

 _Ella asintió._

– _No lo haría, pero todo puede suceder. Casi muero una vez Chris, son las consecuencias de esta vida._

– _No encontraría otra compañera como tú –le respondió. Ella sonrió satisfecha._

– _Yo jamás podría olvidarte, espero no hagas lo mismo conmigo._

* * *

 _._

A veces, se ponía a pensar en Jill.

Las cosas que podrían haber hecho y si serían felices si aquello no hubiera sucedido.

Luego Sheva llegaba y la rubia pasaba a segundo término.

Era algo ahí, que le dejaba la cabeza llena de interrogantes de si estaba bien iniciar algo. El color amarillo ya no le lastimaba la cabeza, ahora prefería los tonos obscuros en el color de ojos. Ya no había azul ni rubio y para él aquello estaba bien.

Miró el closet encontrando una vieja camisa verde, la cual Valentine le había regalado cuando vivían juntos. La mancha azul seguía en el mismo sitio. Algo se apoderó dentro de él.

Unos brazos delgados le cubrieron desde atrás.

–Vamos, puedes hacerlo. Déjala ir.

Imposible.

–Poco a poco.

Sheva sonrió.

–Poco a poco.

Esperaría.

.

* * *

– _Eres importante para mí ¿lo sabías Jill?_

– _Claro, tú tampoco te escapas de eso. Te quiero Chris._

 _Él se congeló._

– _Yo…_

– _Lo sé._

 _No necesitaba decirlo, las acciones hablaban solas._

* * *

 _._

Se encontró con ella caminando por los pasillos. Al parecer, el hábito de visitar los mismos lugares durante cuatro años de relación al fin había causado efecto. Chris intentó pasar sin hablar, más la sonrisa tensa de Jill le dijo que necesitaban hablar de una vez por todas.

Dejar todo si quería iniciar de nuevo.

Sheva merecía esa oportunidad.

–Ha pasado un tiempo Chris ¿has estado bien?

–Lo estoy.

Valentine suspiró. El ruido pareció irse de nuevo.

–Me enteré que estás saliendo con Sheva Alomar, felicidades.

Chris apretó los puños. Las palabras de Jill eran sinceras, destilaban un buen sentimiento. Se preguntó si ella igual fingía estar bien pues sus labios se apretaban queriendo decir algo que nunca llegaría a escuchar.

–Dijiste salir adelante, es el paso final.

La rubia cortó la distancia. El aroma regresó. Esa sensación de familiaridad que ella se había llevado.

–De verdad te quise, nunca lo dudes.

–Sheva me espera Jill –adjudicó –al menos solo dime el motivo.

–Lo nuestro se volvería nuestra debilidad, si yo te perdiera o tú a mí, seguro ninguno lo habría soportado. Por eso es mejor que seas feliz con otra persona. Haré lo mismo pero el comienzo es difícil.

Él lo sabía.

–Al menos –Respiró, recordó debía hacerlo para vivir –no quiero perder nuestra amistad.

Ella lo abrazó.

–Nunca.

Cerrada la brecha, ya podía hacer las cosas bien.

Por alguna razón, la separación había dejado de molestar. Y doler.

.

* * *

– _Si le vas proponer matrimonio debes escoger un lugar especial –Apoyó Barry felicitándolo. –Al fin podré cobrar el dinero ¡le gané una apuesta a Rebecca!_

– _No lo estaba pensando. El matrimonio es un paso complicado._

 _Era atarse a una persona. Cuidarla toda la vida._

 _Tampoco sonaba mal._

– _Llevan saliendo cuatro años, el anillo de tu madre es perfecto._

– _Barry…_

– _Si lo haces, te daré la ubicación del lugar donde le pedí matrimonio a mi esposa. Solo hazlo Chris, está bien amar a una mujer._

 _El papá reprimiendo a su tonto hijo._

– _Gracias._

 _Barry rió._

– _Ustedes serán felices, son el uno para el otro._

* * *

.

Debía admitir, la idea de olvidar completamente cuatro años de momentos ya no le molestaba tanto. Después de un año, podría decir que estaba cumpliendo la promesa de salir adelante. Lento, a un paso seguro.

Un progreso emocional del cual estaba dispuesto a salir adelante. Y teniendo a Sheva Alomar consigo seguro podría hacerlo. Lo haría, porque gracias a ella volvía a ser quien era y lo que había sido.

– ¿Estás seguro de esto? –Preguntó – esta casa es de ustedes.

Nunca decía nada. Tomaba lo que podría de él sin presionarlo.

–Claro, Jill dará buen uso de ella.

–Chris…

–Quiero hacerlo.

El soldado caminó hacia el interior de la casa. La rubia se quedaría con ella por motivos que respetaba. Las decisiones eran las más adecuadas. Estaban dejando el pasado atrás.

Una figura tras ella habló.

–Lo amaste –susurró.

–Es historia pasada. Cuida de él.

Como en África, como ahora.

–De eso no te preocupes, el corazón de Chris está en buenas manos.

Jill Valentine jamás lo dudaría.

Y si, lo había amado. Como ningún otro.

Pero ello estaba mejor así. Sheva no lo rompería.

Si...

.

.

Miró a su acompañante, perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces había pensado darle el objeto nuevamente dentro de su chaqueta.

El sentimiento incomodo le invadió los sentidos y casi recreó la anterior ocasión.

–Vamos Chris no puedes dejarme esperar para esto.

Ella no era Jill.

Solo Sheva.

–Quería saber si tu…

Titubeó, por segunda vez en su vida.

–Claro.

No era ni sería Jill Valentine. Nunca lo sería.

Le alegraba fuera Sheva Alomar.

El progreso emocional estaba completado.

.

* * *

– _Ten algo en cuenta Chris –la voz femenina más delgada le llamó la atención. –Me gustas, incluso estando en África. Pero respeto que la amabas._

– _Yo nunca dije…_

– _Te haré olvidarla._

 _Tal vez ella fuera la indicada._

– _Jilliam es…_

– _Lo entiendo, más debes ser feliz. Me encargaré de eso._

 _Si, seguro estaría en buenas manos._

* * *

.

.

 **¡Hola! Aquí trayendo un intento de Creva, aunque tiene mucho Valenfield. La verdad quería recrear el progreso emocional y sus facetas. Desde la negación, la aceptación y finalmente el resultado, espero haberlo conseguido.**

 **Sé que esto no se parece en nada a los Crevas actuales, pero quería hace algo diferente a lo usual sin perder el característico carácter duro de Chris. Hasta los más duros hombres caen xD.**

 **Esta historia como mencioné al principio es para Light Of Moon 12, la cual esperó paciente por esta idea ¡espero te guste!**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Espero un comentario con su opinión.**

 **Se me cuidan.**

 **Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


End file.
